


Balada del diablo y la muerte. {Naruto/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Drenched in sin. {Halloween} [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Death, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "Yo me escondí tras la nieblaY miré al infinitoA ver si llegaba ese que nunca iba a venirEstaba el diablo mal paradoEn la esquina de mi barrioAl lado de él estaba la Muerte con una botella en la mano"Es la noche de Halloween y Deidara lleva rato esperando a sus amigos para ir por los dulces y las travesuras.Sin embargo, la noche parece tomar un nuevo rumbo cuando los dos hombres de la esquina del frente, parecen llamarlo con sonrisas ladeadas y ojos llenos de promesas.
Series: Drenched in sin. {Halloween} [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572862





	Balada del diablo y la muerte. {Naruto/Au}

_"Yo me escondí tras la niebla_   
_Y miré al infinito_   
_A ver si llegaba ese que nunca iba a venir_   
_Estaba el diablo mal parado_   
_En la esquina de mi barrio_   
_Al lado de él estaba la Muerte con una botella en la mano"_

**_Balada del diablo y la muerte; La Renga._ **

* * *

Dio otra calada al cigarro y escupió el humo fuera de sus sistema, como si jamás lo hubiese querido en primer lugar.

Hacía un frío de cojones. Un frío lacerante.

Su insulsa chaqueta casi le hacía cosquillas de lo inútil que le resultaba allí sobre sus hombros, no haciendo más que decorar el resto de su apariencia.

Pero allí estaba, como un idiota esperando y esperando a los estúpidos de sus amigos.

Era tradición juntarse en esas fechas para celebrar a su manera la festividad más oscura y divertida de todas.

Como cada 31 de octubre, se juntaban en la misma esquina y decidían qué hacer.

Cuando eran niños, sus madres les acompañaban a pedir dulces, como los pequeños que por allí corrían disfrazados, contentos y llenos de energía.

Deidara extrañaba eso. Al menos la parte donde iba a pedir dulces y simplemente se los daban. Teniendo diecinueve dudaba que si tocaba timbre a una casa, hicieran mas que llamar a la policía, aun si iba disfrazado.

¡Y lo estaba! Él adoraba Halloween. Era algo así como su día de la purga, donde podía cometer muchas travesuras y nadie sospecharía de él. No del todo.

Tiró lo poco que quedaba de su cigarro sobre la acera y lo pisó, soltando los últimos vestigios de humo que habitaban en sus pulmones.

Joder, que desgracia. Tal vez debió buscarse otra chaqueta más gruesa.

¡Pero es que ninguna otra iba con su disfraz! Y le gustaba mucho como para cambiarlo, así que al demonio.

Mientras veía a los niños con sus madres ir y venir disfrazados, se preguntó qué demonios harían esa noche.

¿Podrían colarse a una de esas fiestas para adultos en noche de brujas? ¿O se conformarían con arruinar la casa de su ex director de la escuela? ¿O la del jefe de policía? ¿El de algún político importante?

Oh, tantas opciones y una noche tan corta.

Sintiéndose ridículo por estar allí de pie hace más de veinte jodidos minutos, decidió estudiar sus alrededores para ver si el grupo venía.

En vez de eso, se encontró con que en la esquina del frente, dos tipos disfrazados hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, y de tanto en tanto le miraban y uno de ellos le sonreía.

Al principio no les prestó demasiada atención, pero al final, comenzó a sentirse sumamente incómodo.

En serio le miraban, ambos. Le estudiaban de lejos, le analizaban.

Le repasaban como si se lo fuesen a comer.

Para ser sincero, Deidara en realidad no tenía problema con ello.

Ambos se veían de su tipo. Pese a que estaban bien disfrazados, podía ver que sus cuerpos, al menos, no estaban nada mal.

No obstante, no era solo _ese_ tipo de mirada hambrienta. Sino una que hasta a él le podía llegar a intimidar.

Una mirada extraña y una sonrisa de lado lograron hacerle apartar la mirada.

Uno iba vestido como la muerte, con los huesos pintados sobre la piel y portando una capa enrollada a la cintura, con una nubes rojas bien extrañas.  
Le encontró sumamente atractivo. Con unos ojos violetas que podrían ponerle de rodillas si así se lo pidiera.  
Le daba algo de escalofríos, tenía que admitirlo.  
Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba demasiado tentado a acostarse con él y no salir de la jodida cama en lo que restara de la eternidad.

El otro llevaba el rostro todo cubierto. El iris verde y el resto de los ojos rojos, irritados y cansados, pero sumamente fríos y crueles. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje negro tan oscuro, que no sabía dónde comenzaba él y dónde las sombras. Podía notar que se había maquillado como si partes de su cuerpo estuviesen cosidas entre ellas. O al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver. No sabía de qué diablos estaba disfrazado, la verdad. A la vista del humano corriente, parecía un traficante de órganos.  
Le daba una sensación repulsiva. Como si no solo su cuerpo fuese más grande que el suyo, sino todo su ser. Se veía sumamente dominante y seco, cruel y sin escrúpulos.

Algo que también, de verdad, se le hacía sumamente caliente.

_Joder Deidara, que gustos los tuyos._

Muy buenos disfraces. El suyo, al lado de esos, era una porquería.

Deidara simplemente había optado por disfrazarse de... pues, no había una palabra para describirlo.

Simplemente no podía decidirse por ser un enfermero, un policía, un demonio, o lo que fuera. No podía encasillar sus disfraces en una basta palabra.

Cada año preparaba una obra conceptual diferente sobre su cuerpo; después de todo, sus dotes artísticos no le dejaban descansar en paz.

Ese año en particular, se fue por su indudable amor por las aves. Decidió hacerse unas alas enormes muy bonitas con papel maché, dejándolas en color blanco, tal y como siempre las hacía en sus esculturas.   
Además de eso, solo vestía unos sencillos pantalones y la chaqueta mas vieja de todas, esa toda manchada con la cual trabajaba en su taller de arte. La llevaba abierta, con el pecho descubierto.  
Había tomado el pincel y se había pintado algunas aves amorfas, diferentes a las normales. También algunas arañas con patas cuadradas y peces con bocas muy grandes. Todos yendo hacia la boca abierta que se pintó del lado del corazón.

No es como si quisiera disfrazarse de una paloma blanca de la paz o de un jodido ángel.

No, se había inspirado en su propio concepto del amor, la libertad y el arte.  
La belleza de la vida, lo efímera de la misma y lo hermoso que aquello era para él.

Pero, de verdad, se sentía poca cosa al ver el delicado trabajo del hombre con la guadaña. Tenía el cuerpo pintado de negro y los huesos de blanco. El cabello parecía plateado, echado hacia atrás. Un trabajo impresionante.

Aparte de todo eso, los minutos seguían pasando y ellos seguían allí sentados, murmurando, mirándole cada vez con más insistencia.  
Sus amigos no llegaban y cada vez hacía más frío, puesto que la noche ya estaba llegando.

Y cuando no pudo soportarlo más, reprimiendo sus temblores y tomando aire, se cruzó a la esquina del frente, alzando pecho y levantando la cabeza.

—¿Te dejaron plantado, _primor?_ —el hombre maquillado y de ojos violetas fue el primero en hablar. Con una sonrisa larga, de lado y con la mirada sugestiva. Seguramente era un idiota.

Tenía toda la pinta de serlo.

—No soy un jodido primor.

Sabiendo que era bonito pero no soportando los cumplidos al respecto, Deidara solo se cruzó de brazos, cuidando de no aplastar el maquillaje de su pecho.

—Oh, ¿Acaso te he ofendido? No te enojes, _princesa_ —insistió, sin dejar de sonreír. Le extendió una botella y se puso completamente de pie frente a él, mientras el otro hombre, silencioso, seguía sentado—. Ten un poco.

La botella no tenía etiqueta y el vidrio era tan oscuro que no podía ver su contenido. Hizo una mueca y llevó sus ojos celestes hacia los violetas.

—¿Qué es?

—Jugo de manzana —se burló el contrario, comenzando a reír histérico ante su enojo—.¡¿Qué va a ser?! ¿Acaso tienes cinco años? ¡Solo bebe!

—Vete al demonio, no voy a beber de tus porquerías. —Empujó la botella contra su pecho y no se molestó en disculparse. Ni de coña pensaba hacerlo. En cambio, pensaba cruzarse de nuevo a la esquina, a ver si los chicos ya venían. Antes de eso, quiso fumarse otro cigarro para quitarse los nervios de encima. Nervios que no sabía porqué estaban allí en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, su encendedor había perecido sin advertencia alguna. Sin siquiera tener que pedirlo, el hombre que estaba sentado y en silencio, extendió su mano hacia él con su propio encendedor, soltando una pequeña flama de color rojo.

El encendedor era dorado y parecía tallado con mucho cuidado, así que Deidara apreció en silencio la forma en que su último cigarro absorbía el calor hasta que el humo comenzó a salir.

Un bonito detalle, sin dudas.

No dio las gracias en voz alta, solo un asentimiento silencioso. El hombre no dijo nada, apenas parpadeó.  
Y Deidara prefería no tentar su suerte.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Se suponía que debía volver a donde estaba antes, pero la pregunta salió de su boca sin permiso, siquiera teniendo tiempo de procesarla correctamente.

—Esperamos a alguien. Como tú.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cómo sabía que esperaba a alguien. Suponía que lo había asumido al verle como un imbécil mirando para todos lados.  
El muchacho maquillado de esqueleto volvió a sentarse junto al otro, mirándole de pies a cabeza y sonriendo. _Siempre sonriendo._

Deidara les encontraba extraños pero fascinantes. Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo como de quedarse toda la noche con ellos.

Aun si en cierta parte le parecían intimidantes, no podía dejar su ácido sentido del humor, así lo fuesen a cortar en pedacitos y venderlo en el mercado negro. Después de todo, Deidara jamás había sido un cobarde y no empezaría ahora.

—¿A quién esperan? ¿A otro miembro del circo de terror?

Como siempre, fue el de cabello blanco el que le respondió.

—Sí. Y vale la pena esperarle; tiene un trasero de muerte.

Luego de eso, Deidara se sintió más cómodo con ambos. El hombre silencioso no hablaba ni se movía. Si no fuese porque le veía parpadear, pensaría que estaba muerto o que no era una persona real.

Con el otro hombre, hasta comenzó a llevarse bien. Era impredecible y su humor era negro por demás. Le hacía reír y hasta sentía calidez a su lado, como si de alguna forma, fuese lo que había estado buscando.  
Pudo hablar de muchas cosas con él. De política, de gustos musicales, de ideales. De las cosas que uno habla cuando comienza a conocerse con alguien y buscar sentirse cómodo o seguro a su lado.

Al final, a Deidara se le soltó la lengua y le habló de su infancia. De sus momentos más duros, más oscuros y tristes.

De vez en tanto, el hombre silencioso le miraba de reojo y suspiraba de forma ronca y casi forzada.

Y mientras más hablaba, más cómodo se sentía junto a ellos y las personas deambulando por las casas se le hacían más absurdas y lejanas.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando con ellos. Tampoco supo en qué momento aceptó el trago de la botella del que se hacía llamar Hidan.

_"Me puedes llamar así hasta que se me ocurra un nombre mejor"_ , dijo.

Y entre que los segundos, minutos y horas pasaban, una densa niebla comenzó a cubrir la calle donde estaban. Como si el invierno se hubiese adelantado, de repente la temperatura comenzó a bajar con demasiado entusiasmo para alguien que estaba tan desabrigado como él.

—Joder, estúpido clima —murmuró mientras se frotaba incansablemente los brazos. No entendía como es que ellos no lo sentían.

—No seas una niña, solo es un poco de neblina. —El más hablador se burlo de él y no se resistió a meterle un codazo, haciendo que solo soltarse una ruidosa carcajada.

—¡No soy una niña! Me estoy congelando el culo y esos imbéciles no vienen.

—¿Quiénes no vienen?

El hombre que se había mantenido callado todo el rato, soltó aquello con la voz más grave y excepcional que Deidara había oído en su vida. Se encogió apenas en su lugar y se recordó a sí mismo que debía darle una respuesta.

Pero por más que buscó y buscó, su cabeza no le dio nada concreto.

—Ya sabes... —articuló confundido, dejando que las palabras se deslizaran fuera de su boca lentamente—. Esos que tienen que venir.

—Tranquilo —apremió el hombre, sin mirarle ni un solo ápice —. _No falta nada._

Deidara solo asintió, pero ya no dijo ni una otra palabra. Se sentía algo confundido, porque él sabía que esperaba a alguien, pero, _¿A quién?_ ¿Acaso se había vuelto estúpido de repente? Porque le parecía descabellado no poder recordar a lo que había ido.

Dejó que sus pensamientos le arrullaran en silencio y comenzó a replantearse algunas cosas.

Cosas como su existencia.

¿Acaso había hecho algo productivo hasta el momento? No recordaba.

No recordaba mucho, por no decir nada. Era consciente de que hace unos minutos, o tal vez unas horas, le había contado a ambos toda su vida. Especialmente las cosas malas.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no podía recordarlo?

—Parece que no van a venir.

Hidan habló, siempre con su sonrisa y sus muecas llenas de burla. Por una vez, Deidara se abstuvo de golpearle y miró hacia la calle.

Con esa niebla apenas podía distinguir las luces de las casas y a los niños con sus padres que pasaban por su lado, así que si los que se suponía que iban a ir estaban allí, tampoco podía verlos.

Cansado de estar sentado y con frío, se sacudió las dudas de encima.

—No. _Al diablo_ con ellos.

Hidan hizo una gran sonido de victoria y se puso de pie de un salto, muy entusiasmado. Le vio tomar la enorme guadaña que antes se apoyaba contra la pared, mientras molestaba con pequeñas patadas al otro hombre que ni siquiera le había dado su nombre.

—Joder, al fin. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Los dos se pusieron de pie. El otro era en verdad mucho mas alto que ellos dos, demasiado enorme para ser un humano normal.  
Sabiendo que ya estaba incluido en sus planes por pegárseles como garrapatas, Deidara simplemente les siguió cuando comenzaron a caminar por el medio de la calle, desafiando a la neblina y a cualquier cosa que estuviese escondida en ella.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A una jodida fiesta. Y no a una de las porquerías que hacen aquí. A una fiesta de verdad, ¿Sabes de lo que hablo?

Hidan seguía parloteando, mientras Deidara sentía su cuerpo algo pesado, pero el alma más liviana. Una sensación que definitivamente no era fácil de explicar.

En un pequeño, difuso, pero significativo momento de lucidez, el rubio recordó algo que ahora mismo parecía ser muy importante.

—Creí que esperaban a alguien.

Y como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, Hidan silbó fuerte, riendo y dándole una nalgada que le hubiese disgustado si tan solo la hubiese sentido.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te lo dije antes? La persona que estábamos esperando tiene un trasero de muerte. También es rubio, de ojos celestes, ¡Muy parecido a ti, si me lo preguntas!

A Deidara le hubiese gustado protestar. Insultarle, empujarle o al menos hacer una mueca. Fruncir el ceño en señal de disgusto. Pero no podía. Sus facciones se habían congelado y no podía moverlas, así como sus piernas no se detenían y seguían avanzando al mismo ritmo que el de ellos dos.

¿Le habían estado esperando todo ese tiempo? De alguna forma, sintió que ya lo sabía. Y díganle extraño, pero Deidara también creía que era a ellos a quienes había estado esperando durante toda la noche.

En algún momento de la caminata, se preguntó si lo que aquellos dos llevaban eran realmente disfraces. Pero negó internamente ante su estúpida duda.

Claro que no eran disfraces.

En algún punto del recorrido, los huesos pintados de Hidan comenzaron a verse más y más reales, mientras que el otro hombre simplemente sangraba por las heridas cosidas que él pensó maquilladas.

Entre la abundante neblina y las risas lejanas de los niños pidiendo dulces, Deidara solo sonrió por dentro y caminó en medio de ambos, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de despedirse.

No fue una vida muy larga, pero a esas alturas de la noche, ya ni siquiera la recordaba.  
Y si iba a retirarse de la misma, ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que de la misma forma que había vivido?

Disfrazando el arte y caminando a la deriva, de la mano de la muerte y el diablo.

**Author's Note:**

> Llegué a la última fase ♥ estoy muy muy feliz de poder decir que he llegado al final de este concurso, pero muy triste al anunciar que este es el último apartado. 
> 
> Primero: tuve algunos problemas con los guiones, no tengo idea de porqué se cambian, pero asumo que es mi teléfono nuevo. Lo cambié como tres veces hasta que me cansé.
> 
> Segundo: Para esta fase, la palabra era disfraz y debía ocurrir en el día de Halloween. 
> 
> La verdad es que tenía otro escrito muy distinto a este preparado. Era un otayuri de niños de kinder, y tenía cierto sentido pero no se acoplaba realmente a la temática que nos habían pedido, así que técnicamente cambié de idea a último minuto, cuando ya tenía el otro Os terminado.
> 
> En fin, elegí escribir esto porque hace muy poquito, hace solo días, un chico que solía ser mi amigo en el pasado, se suicidó. Sí, un chico inteligente y encantador que había subido una foto riendo en Instagram, decidió dos días mas tarde que ya no quería luchar mas contra su desgarrador silencio.
> 
> Por mas que ya no eramos amigos, su muerte me dio vueltas en la cabeza durante días. No quiero hacer de esta nota de autor un diario personal, pero aquí paso a explicar que tiene que ver con este Os y el significado del mismo.
> 
> Por si no fui clara o no di a entender bien el concepto, Hidan era la muerte y Kakuzu el diablo. Deidara es un chico que simplemente de suicidó la noche de Halloween, antes de que sus amigos le fueran a buscar para ir a hacer travesuras. El disfraz que Deidara llevaba representaba su forma de ver la vida y las cosas buenas que puede llevarse de ella. Es algo que simplemente tomé del personaje en cuestión. 
> 
> Las sensaciones que Deidara experimenta al lado de Hidan, son aquellas tentativas de alguien que ve la muerte como vía de escape para los problemas, así le asuste, le intriga y simplemente quiere abrazarse a ella. Kakuzu, por otro lado, estaba allí en silencio porque el suicidio, al menos en este Os, conlleva una condena. Solo suspira cuando Deidara cuenta todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido y que le llevó a tomar esa decisión y dice dos oraciones cuando se da cuenta de que Deidara está casi listo para irse.
> 
> Es un Os bastante conceptual, bastante personal, así que no sé si alguien va a entenderlo o le va a gustar, pero estoy feliz de haberlo escrito, independientemente de como resulte en el concurso.
> 
> Les agradezco a todos y todas los que apoyaron este libro y dejaron su amor ♥ espero que les haya gustado y espero poder volver a participar el año que viene♥


End file.
